


It's not just a phase

by kokiii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ITS NOT JUST A PHASE MOM, M/M, Oh shirogane, Ouma trying to be the sensible one, Saihara you emo child, Toujou is best mom, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, crackfic mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiii/pseuds/kokiii
Summary: "gO TO YOUR ROOOOOOM""YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO"





	It's not just a phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiimiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/gifts).



> how in the name of our panta lord and savior does this have 30 kudos?-
> 
> I seriously can't believe it, thank you guys!

"Saihara-chan", The supreme leader spoke sternly, "Get off the table". Ouma sighed and rubbed the temples of his eyes as an attempt to quell the growing headache. For the past couple of weeks, his beloved detective had been showing recent patterns of odd behavior. First off, he started shopping at Hot Topic, which ultimately didn't concern the purple haired male at first until he noticed Saihara continuously visit the mall for that store in particular. Secondly, He's noticed the odd taste in music that Saihara has started developing. He began listening to bands such as 'My Chemical Romance' and 'Three days Grace'. One time, when the other had accidentally left his phone on, Ouma decided to listen to one of the songs on his playlist. The words 'Helena' appear on the screen as well as a picture of the band's album. He presses the play button and instantly becomes confused when he doesn't hear singing but instead someone speaking in a low tone. Only 7 seconds into the song, Ouma would hand back the phone to his lover. And the most crucial part of this all was the fact that proved his behavior was odd was that all he wore was mostly black. Sure, his usual attire seemed black but it was actually a dark shade of grey and it had splashes of white here and there. He faintly remembers Shirogane telling Saihara about this really cute and _black_ she found at Hot Topic. Ouma remembers the way his beloved's eyes lit up and he instantly went to the cosplayer's place, only to end up wearing his hair in two light pink bows, a short black dress, and knee-high boots. The supreme leader couldn't argue against the fact that he did look cute and that he was probably forced to wear it, but nonetheless, it doesn't change the fact that his eyes lit up at the word black.

Back to the present....His loved was perched on top of the kitchen table with his arms and legs crossed, slightly glaring at him. Ouma groaned, "Saihara-chan! I swear, if you don't get off the table, I'm going to call Toujou-chan!" The detective simply stuck out his tongue, "Make me." The purple haired male blinked. Never in his life did he ever think his lover would do such a thing. Sure, it was annoying to most but he found it cute. He shook his head, now was not the time to have such thoughts. The supreme leader takes out his phone and unlocks it, threateningly raising it, but Saihara refused to move from the table. He opened the contacts app and scrolled through the list of ridiculous names he had put up. The purple haired male eventually found what he was looking for and tapped on the contact name. Ouma tap against his device quickly and a small 'ding' rang out through the awkward silence. After a few short moments, a certain shsl maid kicked down the door. 

 

"Hello Ouma-kun", She greets calmly and steps in the apartment. Before Ouma could greet her back, Toujo brushes past him and walks over to the detective. "Saihara-kun", The maid speaks in a careful tone, "May you please get off the table?" The dark haired male shook his head, transitioning his glare to her. "Saihara-kun, please", She spoke in a sterner voice. Still, He refused to move. "You're not my mom, you can't tell me what to do." Ouma could see her eye visibly twitch. "Um, maybe we should just leave him--" "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" "I SAID YOU'RE NOT MY MOM, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" "LISTEN HERE YOU GROVELING EMO, YOU WILL GET OFF THAT TABLE" "MAKE ME"

 

and that's when Ouma decided he should've given up earlier. the end.


End file.
